Digimon: Destiny of a Knight
by Dragonchad4
Summary: During a fierce battle, Leon's Digimon partner is killed. Upon discovering a great evil on the rise, will Leon and his siblings agree to work together with his partner's murderer before both worlds are destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and salutations to everyone, and welcome to Digimon: Destiny of a Knight, the first fan fic that I ever wrote.

Just to inform everyone, this was written about three years ago. I had just never posted it and forgot that I had it on my computer.

Basically, I fixed a few problems with the story, such as spelling errors and inconsistencies, but mostly left it the same as when I had first written it. As such, I'm sorry if it's not 'up to par' with some of my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, you'd probably be watching this as season six instead of reading it as a fan fic.

That being said, enjoy...

* * *

**Digimon: Destiny of a Knight**

**Chapter 1: The Death of a Friend**

The desert of the digital world is an empty place, a place few dare to travel. It possesses little water, no shelter, almost no food, and the few creatures that do live here are in a daily struggle to survive. Dueto these harsh natural features, the desert was a normally silent. Today, however, was an exception; in a small area up in the north eastern section, a young man wearing a cloak and a black bipedal dragon with a silver mask and four crimson wings were engaged in a desperate battle with a large seven-headed snake, each side attempting to claim the life of the other.

The young man jumped backwards, avoiding a large burst of flame that had been discharged from one of the serpent's seven mouths, causing him to slide over the soft sand that he had landed on. "Cyberdramon, draw his attention to the left. Once you have his attention, I'll strike him from the right" he yelled to the black dragon, which was hovering above him.

The dragon briefly nodded to his partner before darting off to the left, toward the serpent's flank. The snake's seven heads scanned the area, but before they could locate him, Cyberdramon stretched out his two upper claws. Almost immediately, they began to glow with green and white energy.

"**Desolation Claw!"** the dragon roared in a powerful voice. As he spoke, he pulled his hands together in front of him, pointing his claws, and the green and white energy, towards his foe. The energy began to fire off from his hand in quick yet fixed intervals, striking his enemy and exploding on contact, in a time period of less than ten seconds, the entire area was covered by a veil of smoke and sand.

At this realization, the man stopped his circling of the large snake. "Did you get him?" he yelled to his partner.

At first, the dragon was silent, giving no reply; he just stared at the dust storm he had created, pondering the point of it all. "Leon, look out!" Cyberdramon yelled suddenly, darting into the cloud of smoke.

"**Inferno Blast!**" hissed a loud, yet sinister voice. Immediately following was another burst of flame, this time directed at Leon.

Leon quickly followed his partner's advice and dove out of the way, the attack barely missing him. He glanced at where he had been standing and noticed the sand had turned to and oddly shaped and discolored glass; this realization did not raise his spirits. The dust had finally settled, and Leon could now see his partner darting around his adversary, firing off his desolation claw attack when he had the chance. It was clear that the serpent was angry; all seven heads were now spewing fire, each one attempting to either devour or incinerate the black dragon.

"That does it!" Leon yelled, speaking quickly but in a powerful voice.

Throwing back his cloak, the young man revealed a sword with a golden hilt and hexagonal tsuba resting in its sheath. Taking hold of the hilt, Leon pulled the sword from it's scabbard, revealing its double-edged blade. As he did so, Leon took a moment to reflect on the blade's beauty as it shimmered in the sunlight, augmenting the golden symbols that decorated the flat of the blade. As he held it in his hands, he was reminded of how he had first come to obtain the weapon, how he had begged his best friend, fellow Digidestined, and computer wiz, Derek, to help him create it, how they had tried countless programs in order to compress the data and materialize the blade, and how they had both been ecstatic when they had finally accomplished it. The sword was made of chrome digizoid, a nearly unbreakable digital alloy, and was equipped with a program that re-sharpened the blade every time it was transferred in and out of the digital world. Though the blade could not cut through everything, it was capable of inflicting considerable amounts of damage to almost any digimon. Regardless of its few flaws, Leon couldn't have been more ecstatic. He had always felt guilty about making Cyberdramon fight while he was forced to watch from the sidelines. Now he was able to fight side by side with his digimon partner, even if it did cause him to get quite a few injuries.

Leon then pulled out his digivice. "Let's see just who we're dealing with here" he said as he pressed a button on the little object. Almost immediately, a transparent screen appeared above his digivice, displaying the features of his adversary.

"Let's see here, 'Orochimon, serpent type, Ultimate level, special attacks: Inferno Blast and Snake Breath' yeah, no kidding," he said after reading off the statistics and continued where his circling of the snake. Orochimon was so distracted by Cyberdramon's constant assaults that he completely failed to notice the little human child sneaking up behind him. Suddenly, Leon's stealth-filled approach changed into a full force charge on the large multi-cranial monstrosity. He jumped into the air, raising his sword over his head as he did, and brought it down on the outer most right head, severing it from the rest of the body. The now six-headed serpent let out a roar of pain from all of its remaining mouths as the severed head crashed to the ground and exploded in a burst of data.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" one of the heads hissed loudly as another turned to face the now-falling boy, "You'll pay for that, **Inferno…**"

"Not so fast Orochimon," Cyberdramon yelled as he charged in at the head poised to attack his partner, his left claw glowing with green and white energy, "Cyber Nail!" The attack slashed right through the snake's attacking head, causing it to burst into data, and taking a good chunk of the body along with it. Unfortunately, this left Cyberdramon's back exposed to the center head, which was slightly different form the others, in the sense that it was black and the rest were silver.

**"Inferno Blast!" **the center head yelled and fired an enormous blast of flame into the dragon's back, throwing him to the desert floor.

"Oh my god, no" Leon yelled as ran at full pace toward his fallen comrade. Once there, he knelt down beside him and helping him onto his back.

"Cyberdramon, get up, please" Leon said repeatedly, tears falling from his eyes as he did, Orochimon merely watching the scene and slowly approaching to deliver the finishing blow.

"This guy… is strong," Cyberdramon finally said, gasping for breath after almost every word, "much stronger…than he…should…be. There's…something evil… happening…in…the digital…world."

"It's okay, we'll stop it once we get out of here" Leon replied, tears still running down his face.

Cyberdramon merely chuckled, which resulted in a spat of uncontrollable coughs, "No Leon, **you**…must…stop them..on...your...own." He said in a commanding voice.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Leon replied, not that he needed to; as of now, Cyberdramon's wings were already beginning to dissipate into data, and parts of his digital code were beginning to show throughout his body.

"I'm glad… I… had the chance… to be…your…partner, despite…your…reckless actions." The dragon moved his head in a gesture to the sword Leon was holding in his hand.

Leon couldn't say anything; he just kept crying, not realizing that Orochimon was right over them both, preparing to strike. Cyberdramon looked up into the sky, towards the sun, and opened his mouth a little, as if in surprise.

"Leon, you…were my family…and…I…will always…love…you," and with those last words said, he leapt off of the ground, lunging at Orochimon. The Snake struck at him with his center head, but he moved slightly to the left, thus dodging the head, and ramming his body into the beast's chest. He then proceeded to lift the monster off of the ground, high into the sky. The snake struggled with his grip, snapping at whatever part of the dragon's body his six heads could reach; none the less, he merely dug his claws deeper into the snake's body and held it as high into the sky as he could.

"Strike NOW!!!" he yelled as clearly and concisely as he could.

At first, nothing happened. It was as if the world had stopped; the wind had ceased, the dust had stopped blowing, even the movements and sounds of Orochimon seemed to have ceased.

**"BREATH OF WYVERN!"** a strong powerful voice called out, its sound reverberated across all of space, reaching to the heavens. Upon hearing this, Orochimon struggled even harder against his captor's relentless grip, as if knowing what was about to unfold. Yet, still, nothing happened. Leon searched the land and sky for the source of the voice, until he was left with only one place left unchecked, the sun.

He turned his eyes to the glowing sphere in the sky, using his left hand to cover his eyes to lessen the glare. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he noticed that part of the sun, instead of being a bright yellow, was instead shining blue and white. As it approached at immense speed, the blue and white glare took the shape of a large bipedal dragon comprised of nothing but flames. The dragon let loose a fierce roar before colliding with the squirming mass that was Orochimon and Cyberdramon, resulting in a gargantuan explosion. Both of the Ultimate level digimon were incinerated instantly.

The blast had thrown Leon backwards a few hundred feet, knocking him out and covering him with sand. Once he had regained consciousness and was able to organize his thoughts, he immediately jumpe to his feet and ran back to the site of the explosion.

"Cyberdramon!" he yelled, hoping that he had only been dreaming, hoping that he hadn't really seen his partner killed by a large flaming dragon.

His hopes were ill-met. Even as high as they were, there was still a ridiculously large crater where the explosion had occurred above. Much of the sand had turned to a clear, beautifully colored glass the likes of which he had never seen before.

"…and all it took was an innocent life," he said as if someone had commented on its beauty. It was at this time that his digivice began to react. Leon pulled it out and stared at the screen. As he did, an orange light shot forth toward the sky, and small particles of data began to be absorbed into it. He looked around at the data that was being collected, and felt Cyberdramon's presence all around him.

"Cyberdramon…" he said softly, "…I'm sorry." Once all of the data had been assimilated by the light, it retracted back into his digivice. Leon looked at the screen once again; there was a large glowing orange X on the screen and above that was a two word message, 'No Regrets'. Never, in the history of the Digital World, had the desert region seen so much water.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. More to come fairly soon. If you liked it, hated it, or have questions or comments, please don't hesitate to review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, I would wait about a week or so before uploading the next chapter, but since I already have a few of these chapters finished, I figured that I would just post them all.

Also, something that I realized I didn't clarify, this story takes place about thirty years after the events of Digimon Adventure 02. Basically, digimon are more common now. Not everyone has a digimon partner, but there are a lot more than there were in the series. As such, there are now more humans living in the Digital world and more digimon, both tame and wild, living in the human world Also, some of the characters from the series have passed away, mainly Tai and Matt. Sorry everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did, but beggars can't be choosers.

Anyway, let's light this candle...

* * *

**Digimon: Destiny of a Knight**

**Chapter 2: A New Adventure**

It was a beautiful summer day back in the real world; the sun shone through the clear blue sky, lightening the hearts of all who were graced with its presence. The trees were in full bloom and were filled with  
millions of singing songbirds. Most importantly were the children, innocently playing in either their yards or the streets, free from the responsibilities of school, not a care in the world. This group, however,  
did not include one particular 18 year old boy.

Leon lay on his bed, the blinds closed and the lights turned off. He turned his head to his left, glancing at his alarm clock. The time read 1:38 p.m., but that no longer had any meaning to him. The only reference to time that mattered to him now was one week, two days, one hour, and eighteen minutes, the amount of time that had passed since he got the message on his digivice, the time since he realized that his partner was dead. Since that time, he had refused to come out of his room, isolating himself from the rest of the room. He refused to eat, and drank only when absolutely necessary. His sword sat in a corner of the room, collecting dust from its lack of use, and he doubted that he would ever use it again.

Next to his retired blade was a large brown bag, filled to the brim with letters from other digidestined in both worlds, all of which voicing their heart-felt sorrow to hear about the loss of his partner. Leon was rather famous amongst the digidestined; within their ranks, only about ten percent of their digimon were able to reach the ultimate level, and only about one percent of them were able to hold the form for indefinite periods of time. Thus, Cyberdramon's ability to do both had earned him quite the reputation. Not since the deaths of Tai Yagami and Matt Ishida had a Digidestined's digimon been able to reach the level of Mega.

He turned his focus back to the ceiling, staring off into nothingness, which continued for about ten more minutes before the doors to his room were thrown open.

"I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!" He shouted before he had even identified the culprit. Regardless of who it was, the response would have still been the same.

"…you shouldn't talk to people like that, Leon" said a young girl standing in the doorway. She was young, only about fifteen, and had long blonde hair. She wore a pink, long-sleeved shirt, and a short blue jean skirt.

"Look Rachael, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but at the moment, I'm really not in the mood to speak with anyone" Leon replied, noticing tears in the girl's eyes, "I…I'm still upset about losing Cyberdramon. He was my best friend."

"But that's even more reason for you to talk about it" responded another voice from behind the door. A young boy of around fourteen stepped into the threshold of Leon's room. He had short blond hair and was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt with a red dragon on it, "By refusing to talk about it, you're unconsciously refusing to admit Cyberdramon's death. Only by accepting that which has occurred will you be able to let go of the past and move on with your life."

"…you've been watching Doctor Phil again, haven't you Allen," Leon shot back rather harshly. Allen's look of victory quickly turned into a slouch of defeat. "Look," Leon continued in a cold, condescending tone, "believe it or not, this is really difficult for me, and what I need is some time alone; I don't need food, I don't need company, and I most certainly don't need coping advice from some hack doctor they show reruns of on CBS between Sixty Minutes and Cooking with Emeril, got it!"

"Sorry Leon, we were just trying to help you and make you feel better" Allen said in a soft, low voice, tears now forming in his eyes.

"After all," Rachael chimed in, speaking in the same soft tone of voice, "that's what brothers and sisters do for each other."

Leon stared over at his siblings standing in his doorway and smiled slightly. He sighed, "…come here," he said to them, holding his arms open. His brother and sister ran over to him, jumping onto his bed and into his arms as he gave them both a big, brotherly hug. As he did, Leon began to feel better; the pain of loss was still there, but he no longer felt that he was alone.

"Allen, Rachael, are the two of you alright? Betamon and I are getting worried." A yellow, human-sized, anthropomorphic fox stepped into view from the side of the door. Leon chuckled a little at the comment.

"Don't worry Renamon, I'm not doing anything to hurt them" he said to his sister's partner Digimon.

"Hmph" was her only reply as she walked into the room.

Behind her was a small, green, amphibious creature with a large red fin on its back. "I assume you're finished yelling at everyone," Betamon asked teasingly.

"…for now," Leon retorted, mimicking the digimon's tone.

"Hey, I know," Rachael chimed in, "let's all go to the primary village and see if Cyberdramon has been reborn yet." Her younger brother and their digimon agreed, all looking excited, but for Leon, themood of the room had, once again, become dark and grey.

"There's no point; he isn't there" Leon countered, a solemn look plastered across his face.

"Have you been there since the…incident?" Rachael asked, trying to find the right words.

When Leon shook his head in response, his younger brother jumped in, "Than how can you be sure? Look, when a digimon dies, their data is back to the primary village, where it is reconfigured into a digitama, so, according to all logic of the digital world, Cyberdramon has to appear there eventually."

Leon raised his head and stared at his brother, a look of indifference plastered across his face; "look, I know that it makes no logical sense, but I just know that Cyberdramon isn't there, and he hasn't been assimilated by another digimon either. He's just…disappeared." Tears once again came to his eyes as he thought of his deceased partner and the 'no regrets' message that he had received.

"Just come along with us already." Everyone turned their heads to Betamon, who seemed to have had enough of self-pity for one day. "Look, your partner's gone, and that's an experience that no one  
should ever have to go through. But, you know what, that's life; sometimes crappy things happen to good people, and as far as I'm concerned, you can either sit in the dark hiding from the rest of the world,  
or you can step out into the world and face it head on." The amphibian's profound statement found root in everyone present, including Leon. "I admit that I'm no genius, but I do know that data from a defeated Digimon has to go somewhere. Leon, regardless of what you may believe, your partner's data is still out there, and the best possible place for you to begin your search is the primary village. Even if  
Cyberdramon isn't there, you may find some valuable clues as to his location."

At the mention of this, Leon slowly stood up and walked over to where his digital sword lay against the wall, sitting in its scabbard. He stared at it in complete silence for what felt like an eternity until, finally, he picked it up and tied the belt portion around his waist. "Well," he proclaimed semi-cheerfully, forcing a smile across his face, "what are we waiting for!"

Leon briskly walked over to his closet and procured a large, black cloak from his closet.He had worn this article of clothing ever since he had first entered the Digital world and, thus, it held sentimental value to him. Allen quickly ran out of the room, returning a fewmoments later with a red backpack, six bottles full of water, and a few energy bars for snacks. Rachael ran off to her room as well, returning a split second after Allen did with a compass and a first aid kit, which she quickly placed into the backpack. Each of them grabbed their digivices and walked over to Leon's computer.

"Okay, we're going to do this as quickly as humanly possible." Leon declared, "We're going to search for Cyberdramon's egg or baby form; if we fail to locate it, we find the digimon in charge and question him about this 'phenomenon.' From what he tells us, we should be able to determine whether or not this is a common occurrence. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" everyone else replied in unison as the screen hummed to life.

"Glad to hear it." He counter-replied as he pointed his digivice at the screen. As he did, the screen glowed white, and some type of window appeared in a box in the center of the screen. "Let's go, digiport open!"

As Leon yelled this, the light form the computer grew stronger, enveloping each of the digidestined and their digimon. They flew through time and space, towards both adventure and danger.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so slow. Basically, it is setting the stage for what is about to occur. The next chapter will be much more interesting. Don't forget to review everyone!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone!!!

Personally, I hadn't planned to put this chapter up until next week, but it seems that the gods have shone their radiance down upon me in the form of three fanfiction updates, each from one of my favorite authors. As such, I just couldn't hold out on posting this chapter.

Also, I decided to post this chapter in a different style than the first two chapters. Please review and tell me whether you like this new form or not. Enjoy everyone!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (man, this is getting irritating to repeat).

* * *

**Digimon: Destiny of a Knight**

**Chapter 3: Evil Emerges**

Traveling through the digital gateway was an experience unparalleled by any other. It was as though you were non-existent, no body, no mind, only your essence remaining. You felt as though you were  
traveling through time and space, moving at high the speed of light, and yet at the same time, everything seemed to stand still, as though the universe had focused all of its attention on you. You felt pressure,  
bearing down on you as you approached your destination, and just when you feel that you would break, that your non-existent body would be crushed under the tremendous pressure, you arrive at your  
destination, the Digital World.This was the feeling that Leon, his brother Allen, his sister Rachael, and their two digimon, Renamon and Betamon, felt as they arrived in the world of data that they had explored so often.

"You know," Allen said, breaking the long silence that was held after a trip through the gate, causing everyone to jump, "regardless of all of our trips here, traveling through the gate still worries the crap out of me."

Rachael was about to comment to he younger brother, when she realized that the area they were standing in was not the primary village. She turned to her older and younger brothers and realized that they  
had noticed this as well, and that they, too, appeared to be slightly nervous.

"Okay, I know it's been a while since I've been to the Primary Village, but I'm fairly certain that these are not the correct coordinates," Leon mentioned, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, no kidding Sherlock" Betamon retorted.

The area they were in was surrounded on all sides by rocks, except for somewhat of a pat that they seemed to have been placed onto via the digital gate. The mountainous terrain, however, wasn't what worried them. What was moderately disturbing was that the sky. As high up as they were, about ten thousand feet, the sky was usually completely clear, with not a single cloud present. However this was not the case today, for the heavens above them were completely overcast with thick black clouds, obscuring the sun in its entirety. In addition to this, all traces of foliage that normally should have littered the mountains were entirely non-existent. The only thing that covered the mountain now was the dead grey of the cold rocks that comprised its skeleton.

"Something's not right." Renamon finally said after staring into the clouds for a few moments, "it's as though the entire mountain has been drained of its life force."

Suddenly, Leon's face went pale. H quickly scanned the area, until he located a large pile of fallen rocks that he felt he would be able to climb on. He ran over too the pile and quickly scaled to the top of the pile, attempting to catch a glimpse of the remainder of the mountain range. What he saw nearly caused him to faint. The black clouds which now hovered over the mountains they occupied also extended along the mountain range, as far as the eye could see. Leon looked on in complete shock and fear; it was as if he were watching an approaching thunderstorm, a storm which would eventually envelop the entire digital world, a storm of pure darkness. Leon jumped down from the boulders and ran to the rest of the group, yelling to them as he did.

"We;re leaving, right now!" he said, scanning the area for the digital gate.

"Why, what's wrong." Allen asked, not understanding the severity of the situation. "I'll inform you later. Right now, we need to get back through the gate." Leon retorted.

"But…" Rachael began, but was cut off by Renamon. "I agree with your brother on this particular topic." She said, "I sense a great evil within this storm. For now, we must regroup and discuss a plan of attack with the other digidestined."

"…Okay," Rachael finally agreed, and began to scan for the gate as well. "There it is!" She proclaimed in a proud voice, pointing to a small television, which displayed Leon's room through its screen. The group ran towards it as fast as they could, that is, until Renamon noticed something off to her right, a violet streak of energy, flying right toward them.

"Get down!" She yelled, shoving Allen and Rachael to the ground. She was too far away to reach Leon, who spun to face her at the comment, earning him a clear image of the oncoming blast. Betamon, on  
the other hand, was close enough to reach him, and tackled him to the ground before the blast could make contact with his face. The blast passed over them, but then arced, striking its intended target, the  
television that served as the digital gate. The television exploded from the burst, covering the still-crouched digidestined in a mixture of gravel and burnt microchips and creating a large plume of dust.

"Well, well, well, you were able to sense my attack, very impressive," A dark and sinister voice spoke from within the dust, "I have always wanted to fight with a digidestined. Something tells me that this is going to be fun; it's a shame that I'll have to kill you all once we're done playing."

The group slowly rose to their feet, staring into the sandy abyss for any sigh of their opponent. After what seemed like an eternity, the dust finally began to settle, revealing the enemy the group had been searching for. The creature was about seven feet tall, and was entirely grey, except for a small black helmet attached to his head; it was bipedal, with long claws on its hands and feet, and had a long tail and a pair of dark crimson wings protruding from its back. It's most prominent feature, however, was its face, or lack of a face. In place of a mouth, nose, and hair was a large eye with a large, dark red pupil, which was now surveying the digidestined and their partners.

"What is that thing?" shouted Leon, still somewhat in shock from nearly being killed by the creature's energy attack.

Allen pointed his digivice at the creature, causing a white screen to appear, displaying all of the enemy digimon's statistics. "According to this," he said, trying to take Leon's mind off of his near-death experience, "his name is Deathmon; he's a fallen angel digimon, special attacks are Death Arrow and Explosion Eye."

"A fallen angel digimon, huh, that could be a problem." Renamon commented, "Angel digimon are some of the strongest digimon in the entire digital world."

"I'm afraid it's worse than that." Leon chimed in. He was holding up his own digivice and reading through their enemy's information. "According to this, he's a Mega level too."

At the mention of this, the entire party froze.

"What, a MEGA?!!!" Allen yelled at the top of his lungs, appearing as though he were about to pass out.

"That's right little one; you have no idea of the power that I possess." The group turned towards Deathmon, who had replied to Allen's comment, and had begun to stalk closer.

Instinctively, Leon reached for the hilt of his sword; but was halted by the hand of his sister. "You stay back here, Leon. We'll handle this" Rachael proclaimed as Renamon and Betamon stepped forward to  
halt Deathmon's advance.

"So," Deathmon sneered at his opposition, "you two rookies truly believe you can defeat me. Ha, your arrogance will be your downfall."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing" Betamon shot back, clearly enraging the fallen angel.

"How dare you," he roared, holding out his right claw, **"Death Arrow!"** the dark angel opened his claw, revealing another red eye in the center, which began firing crimson arrows. Instinctively, Renamon jumped and performed a back flip, dodging the barrage. Betamon burrowed into the ground, using the dirt to shield himself from the assault. Rachael and Allen dragged Leon behind a rock, trying to avoid being shot.

"Try this on for size, **Electric Shock**!" Betamon burst out of his improvised burrow and fired a burst of lightning out of his mouth, which hit with tremendous accuracy. Though the attack didn't appear to cause any physical harm to Deathmon, it did appear to have stunned him.

Renamon chose to take this opportunity; she jumped high in the air,crossing her arms across her chest as she did. "**Diamond Storm!**" She yelled and threw her arms out to the side. As she did, a large group of glowing diamonds appeared around her and shot forth into the dust of the explosion, which caused a large number of smaller blasts. This attack, unfortunately, was no more effective than the last one.

"**Death Arrow!**" Deathmon screamed, pointing one of his claws at each of the rookie digimon. This time Renamon grabbed Betamon before jumping out of the way. The attack, once again missed them both, smashing into the mountain side, which half of disappeared in a burst of data.

"They need help," Leon proclaimed, once again grabbing the hilt of his sword and attempting to leave the safety of their hiding place. This time, though, both his siblings tackled him to the  
ground.

"Relax Leon, we still have a trick or two up our sleeve" Allen said with a confident tone.

"That's right," Rachael followed up, "Cyberdramon was the only one who could do it indefinitely, but that doesn't mean we can't do it too."

"What are you two talking about?" Leon asked, completely dumbfounded as to what they were speaking of.

"This!" they both said in unison, pulling out their digivices and pointing them at their partners.

"Renamon...," Rachael called out to her partner.

"Betamon...," Allen called out as well.

"Matrix Digivolve!!!" they called out together. Immediately their digimon began to glow a bright white as their bodies were infused with tremendous power.

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!" The small, green, amphibious creature was enveloped in light and was replaced with a large, blue, sea serpent. His head was a gold color and he had a large red fin at  
the end of his tail. The serpent roared, but the light only intensified, engulfing him once again. "Seadramon digivolve to…Megaseadramon!" The serpent changed once again, becoming larger and longer than  
before. Its face was now covered by a golden chrome digizoid helmet which had a long metal horn protruding from it. The serpent reared its head in the direction of Deathmon and let out a fearsome roar, declaring him his enemy.

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!" The anthropomorphic golden fox was replaced by a large, gold and white, nine-tailed kitsune with white fire engulfing her paws and the tips of her tail. The fox seemed to enter into a trance as the light came forth and enveloped her body once more, "Kyubimon digivolve to...Taomon!" When the light finally dissipated, a half-fox, half-human figure wearing priest robes was standing in their presence. She had two largeshoulder guards which extended upward, higher than her head, long sleeves which completely covered her hands, and her tail flowed behind her. She raised her sleeve, which stood out straight, and a largecalligraphy paintbrush the size of her body emerged. Immediately, she grabbed it and swung it around pointing it at Deathmon as though she were challenging him to a duel.

"I…I don't believe it! When did your digimon gain the ability to evolve to the ultimate level?" Leon asked, surprised by the fact, but incredibly happy for his siblings. For the longest period of time, due to  
their inexperience, they had only been able to reach the champion level. To evolve a step further was a clear sign that the bond between them and their digimon was growing stronger. It was due to his bond  
with his partner, Monodamon, that had allowed him to evolve into Cyberdramon, his ultimate level. He was even able to remain at the ultimate level outside of combat, a sign of how close their bond truly  
was.

"About a month ago" Rachael replied, snapping Leon out of his trip down memory lane, "We were walking along a canyon. We both tripped and fell off the ledge; our digimon digivolved to the  
ultimate level to save us. We've been able to do it ever since."

The three of them stared onto the battlefield. Their eyes darted back and forth between the two sides, at the two Ultimate level digimon who were defending them, and at the Mega level demon who wished to take their lives. There, in the mountains beneath the darkened sky, the true battle was about to begin.

* * *

Well, there you have it; Chapter three of Digimon, Destiny of a Knight. Stay tuned for the next chapter, two Ultimates against a Mega, and a new arrival will make his appearance known. As for if he's friend or foe...you'll have to read and see.

To all readers of this story...PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really want to know how you are enjoying it, as well as if you liked or disliked this story format.

Anyway, until next chapter, Adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

Today, on Power Rangers...just kidding.

As always, I do not own Digimon sigh

Enjoy...

* * *

**Digimon: Destiny of a Knight**

**Chapter 4: Numbers Aren't Everything**

The two ultimate level Digimon charged towards the dark being that was Deathmon; Megaseadramon snaked towards him from the left, while Taomon flew at him from the right. Deathmon remained stationary, attempting to discern from which of his two opponents the first attack would come.

It came from Megaseadramon. **"Lightning Javelin!"** he roared as lightning burst forth from the horn on his head, arcing towards its intended target.

Deathmon jumped into the air, dodging the blast, and pointed his claw at the red serpent. "My turn!" he proclaimed as the eye in the center of his claw began to glow, "**Death…**"

"**Talisman Star!**" another voice yelled out. Deathmon turned towards the source of the voice just in time to see a spinning talisman crash into his chest, exploding on impact and knocking him out of the air. He landed on his clawed feet and skidded back slightly before locating his attacker, Taomon.

Taomon glared back at him and lifted her hands to her chest, her left hand positioned as though she were holding some type of shuriken. "You didn't forget about me, did you?" she said as another talisman symbol appeared in her hand. "**Talisman Star!**"

This time, Deathmon was ready for it, flying into the air as she flung the newly formed spell at him. "**Death Arrow!**" he yelled once again, pointing one of his hands at the anthropomorphic fox and the other at the large, red sea serpent.

"**Talisman Shield!**" Taomon called out at the last minute, creating a sphere-shaped barrier around her, which repelled the oncoming beams of darkness. Megaseadramon, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. The barrage of dark energy collided with the serpent, throwing him to the ground, but he quickly recovered.

"You're going to pay for that, **Lightning Javelin!**" he yelled to the floating beast that had just attacked him. Deathmon had left himself open after his last attack, which allowed the burst of lightning to strike home. Deathmon roared in anger and began to charge in towards Megaseadramon. "**Lightning Javelin!**" he yelled again, but Deathmon was too quick to be caught by that trick again; he twisted his body to the right, evading the oncoming blast, and bringing himself right into the sea-snake's face, where he proceeded to slash away at the snake's body. Due to his large size, Megaseadramon was unable to maneuver himself into a good position to attack the fallen angel; whenever he would locate him, the dark angel would take off along his body, never stopping for more than a few seconds to slash away at the sea snake with its large claws.

"**Talisman of Light!**" yelled Taomon. The fox-human priest was brandishing a large caligraphy paintbrush, which she was waving through the air as though painting a talisman symbol. The air-drawn symbol came to life in a burst of radiant light, flying on a direct course toward the fallen angel. Deathmon saw the attack coming and attempted to avoid it by flying away from the punching bag he had turned Megaseadramon into. Unfortunately for him, the attack arced and flew after him, chasing him around the sky until, finally, crashing into his body, resulting in an enormous burst of light.

Deathmon was injured, but not beaten. He remained hovering in the same place the Talisman of Light attack has struck him, as though paralyzed, not due to pain, but due to pure rage.

"That's it, I'm through playing around!" He roared as loud as he could before charging in at full speed toward his previous target, Megaseadramon.

"**Mega Ice Blast**" the serpent yelled, firing off a burst of sub-zero wind from his mouth in an attempt to freeze the oncoming attacker and halt his advance.

"**Explosion Eye!**" Deathmon roared into the oncoming ice storm. The eye, which composed the entirety of the fallen angel's face, began to glow with crimson energy, which fired off in the form of a large beam. The two attacks collided together, each holding in place, until the crimson beam broke through the ice torrent, following its trail to its source, striking Megaseadramon in the jaw and detonating on contact. The attack threw the serpent skyward about fifty feet, before gravity caused him to come crashing back to earth, devolving him back to his rookie stage of Betamon on contact.

"Betamon!" Taomon called out to her companion, flying over to him as fast as she could when he gave no reply. When she arrived at his side, she was relieved to find that he was merely unconscious, he had quite a few bruises covering his body, but was otherwise unharmed. At this realization, she turned her attention back to her adversary. Deathmon merely glared at her through his one eye.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friend you monster, **Talisman of Light!**" she called to her opponent, waving her calligraphy brush as she had done before.

Deathmon touched down on the ground just as the talisman symbol flew forth from her brush. At the sight of it, he let out a small chuckle.

"**Explosion Eye!**" he yelled once again, firing the beam of crimson energy at the fox woman who opposed him. The two attacks met in a display of light and brilliance, but the symbol stood no better than her teammate's ice storm; the attack broke through the symbol and continued its path towards her, incinerating everything in its path.

"**Talisman Shield!**" she yelled quickly as the beam of destruction approached. The sphere-shaped shield materialized around her just in time to protect her from the front of the oncoming blast, but, alas, quickly shattered under the sheer force of the attack. The blast quickly caused her to regress to her rookie form of Renamon and threw her back about thirty feet to join her teammate in the dirt. Deathmon merely laughed at how easily he had defeated them and began to stalk towards them to finish what he had begun.

"Oh god, no!" Rachael screamed as she saw her partner lying defenseless on the ground.

"This…this can't be happening!" Allen sobbed next to her, tears running down both of their faces as they watched the fallen angel move closer.

"I can't believe this," Leon said softly so on one would hear him, his hands on his head, "After everything that I have done, after all of our adventures together, now, when they need me the most, I can't do anything to help them; I can't do anything at all."

He let his hands drop to his side, which caused his right forearm to accidentally brush the hilt of his sword. He looked down at it as an epiphany came to him. While his siblings were distracted, he jumped out from behind the large rock which had served as their hiding place, and charged forward onto the battle field, toward the foe they had been fighting so desperately to defeat.

"So," Deathmon said in a somewhat taunting voice, still stalking towards the two fallen warriors, "this is what Digidestined Digimon are capable of. Hmph…pathetic."

As he stalked closer, he noticed that the golden anthropomorphic fox, Renamon, was still slightly conscious. He turned and began to approach Renamon, coming to a stop over her and raising his claw,

"This is the end for you, but don't worry, your data will be put to good use," he said in a dark and sinister voice.

"Please…don't" she said in little more than a whisper, focusing everything that she had towards staying awake.

"Sorry, my dear, but I must." He replied as he opened his claw, charging up the energy into the eye in the center, "**Death**…aargh!!!"

Deathmon suddenly reared back and let out a scream of immense pain. He threw his arm out to the side as a reaction, causing the stored energy to fire and crash into the side of the path they were on. THe fallen angel turned to face the cause of his pain, and from her angle on the ground, Renamon could clearly see what had enraged him so; across the back of the fallen angel was a large, diagonal slash mark, which stretched from his left shoulder blade, down his entire back, to the center of his spinal chord. One of his wings had also been clearly severed from his back and was now lying limply on the ground. Renamon shifted her head in an attempt to view the being who had dared to attack such a powerful digimon. Before she passed out, she got a clear view of Leon, holding his sword, staring at the Mega level beast.

Allen and Rachael were dumbstruck. They had been so nervous and were paying so much attention to their partners that they hadn't even noticed Leon was missing or that he had snuck up behind their foe and sliced him down the back with his sword. Now, after Deathmon's roar of agony and realizing that their brother was its cause, he was all that they could focus on.

Deathmon merely stared at his new challenger, the seventeen year old boy who had just filleted his back. Leon stood about ten feet feet away, his legs spread apart, ready to lunge at the monster, and his sword held in front of him. They stood completely still for what felt like forever, until Deathmon started to chuckle.

"…that was very foolish, young child" he said in a soft, yet demonic voice as his eye began to glow crimson red, charging with energy to finish off his foe. Leon swallowed hard, he knew his body wouldn't survive the attack, he couldn't reach Deathmon in time to stop him, and there was no way he could escape the blast radius of the demon's finishing ttack. After coming to this solemn conclusion, all he could do was sigh.

"Well," Leon said softly to himself, "If I'm going to die, I'm going down fighting!" as he finished speaking, he pulled his sword to his side and charged in at Deathmon, hoping to take the fallen angel with him to the depths of hell.

"**DNA Disintegrator!" **a powerful voiced yelled from the heavens. The voice caused Leon to halt in his tracks and stare toward its source. He glanced up into the sky towards the sun just in time to see two beams of energy, one red and one blue, spiraling around one another in a double helix formation across the sky. Deathmon, on the other hand, was solely interested in getting revenge on Leon for slicing his wing off, and failed to notice the beams of energy until they smashed, head on, into him. The force of the blast threw the demon's head to the side, and his attack fired off into the black nothingness of the sky.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone. I wanted to end this chapter with a proper ending, but since the fight isn't over, I figured that this was the best way to keep the action going, as well as keep you readers interested. The next chapter should be coming up some time next week, so stay tuned. As always, reviews (of any kind) are welcome!!! 


End file.
